Now I Believe
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: *same story has before* I probably didn't realize I deleted this by accident
1. Chapter 1

Now I Believe: All he wanted to do was spend quality bonding time with his baby sister before he headed off for college in the Fall. But how can one summer change all this?

Chapter 1: Fiona's Journal

July 10th, 2001

I still don't understand how I'm here. I still don't understand how I'm perfectly fine. All I got off from that horrible accident was one broken arm. It isn't fair. The first night I came back home from Seattle, I remember my big brother telling me over, and over that he'd spend quality time with me the whole summer, before he leaves for college. I was grateful for that. I missed him so much the whole time I was gone. I missed mom, Carey, Clu, Irene, and Ned. I was looking forward for this summer to be amazing-spending quality time with my family.

My brother was very proud of me when I told him and my family about how much I improved my grades. I had mostly A's and B's and a few C's. He wasn't the only one who was proud of me. Ned who was my teacher whenever we were on the road was extremly proud of fme. He knew I can do it. He knew I was smart. I had faith in myself. Giving up investigating the paranormal has changed me alot. I'm glad it did. The first few nights I was home, my brother and I had not have one fight. It wasn't like before I left for Seattle, we used to fight constantly. It was because of me, pushing him to believe in the unexplained things that I've seen, and Jack just didn't want to hear it.

But those days are over. As I'm writing this, I can't help but shed tears. Jack treated me out for dinner a week ago. It was a special brother/sister bonding time. Of course, I couldn't say no. We went out to this great Italian resturant. Jack was telling me his plans for the future. How he was excited about starting college so soon. He wanted to major in photography. He also told me, he'd visit Gabe sometime this month. I was very happy my brother had his future planned already.

He wanted me to talk to him about more of my life in Seattle. He sensed I was_ 'hiding' _something from him and everyone else. I told him that I had a boyfriend but it didn't last too long. I was in a relationship for only three months. Josh Morris and I broke it off after I saw him cheating on me with the most popular girl in school-the head cheerleader. Jack told me if he was there to protect me, he'd do some serious big brother stuff. I smiled. He was very supported.

We had dessert. I had a red velvet cake while Jack had a chocolate cheesecake. It was delicious. We asked someone to take our picture Jack wanted some new recent family photos so he can have them framed and have it in his dorm.

That picture never got to be framed..

Once we headed out, it was pouring rain. You couldn't see the road. When Jack started to drive we were hit by a car. Our car hit a tree and it fell over the guy who hit us. Jack and I were hurt. I remember being awake. I kept staring at my brother. His eyes weren't opened. I kept holding his hand until ambulances came for us.

When mom came, we were told the driver was instantly killed. He was drunk. They've immediately rushed Jack and I to the hospital.

_I didn't want to be separated from my brother that night._

_I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel my right arm._

_The next morning I remember waking up, seeing my mother crying hysterically. She had her hands buried on her face._

_Irene hugs me as she sheds tears as well. "Wha-" I couldn't speak. I let her cry on me._

_I felt someone holding my hand. It was Ned. "Hey, honey."_

_Irene finally let go. "What happened?" I finally had the courage to speak._

_Irene and Ned wrapped their arms around each other. Carey came in. He was comforting my mom. "Fiona? You and Jack were in a terrible car accident..." Ned began. I tried sitting up but sat back down._

_Even that hurt so much. "Where's Jack? Where is my brother?"_

_That was when Mom came running to my side. All she could do was hug me. I was covered in her tears. I looked around and Clu was finally there._

_Maybe he could tell me where my brother is. I thought to myself. "Fi? Jack's fell into a coma..." And he did._

I froze when I heard those words _Jack and coma _together in one sentence. I don't know why I didn't feel any tears shred that time. I felt horrible for not crying.

And that was the night that changed my life forever. I wish I could go back in time and change everything. My brother doesn't deserve a summer like this before starting his future.

Life isn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Different Side of You

This whole week I couldn't leave my room. I knew my mom had some company. Irene, Ned, Carey, and Clu came over every day. They were here to comfort us-well mostly my mother. I was surprised Grandpa Colin and Grandma Kathleen came over as well.

Every night I go to bed, I hear my mother's hysterical cries. As she does, I'm sobbing on my pillow, I sob until I fall asleep. I can't even eat breakfast. I can't even look at my mother every morning with my swollen eyes.

I couldn't even come out of my room when we had company.

My door was always locked. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

I still don't feel like talking. My mother would come check up on me. She'd comfort me and tell me time to time that everything's going to be alright.

How can she say that? She's lying. She's can't be sure that everything's going to be alright.

Today's a Monday. The start of a second week my brother has been in a coma. When company's over, I find myself chatting with Gabe on my laptop. She's handling Jack's news the same way Mom and I are. She says she'd do her best to come here and see Jack. She was hoping the angel necklace will get him out of the coma.

I hope she's right. I will never forgive myself if my brother last another week in his hospital bed.

There's a knock on my door. I'm just looking up the ceiling as I think about life. Life before this happened, life after and sometimes I think of the what-if's situations.

And then this is the first time I thought about the men in my life. My daddy and Jack. I know my daddy's watching over my brother. I know he will do anything for Jack to come home again. He has too. Daddy is our protector. I have faith in him. I have faith in Jack.

I just don't have faith in myself.

"Fi?" I heard a voice after the fourth knock. I couldn't recognize who it belonged to though. "Fi?" I heard it again. "Fi, can you let me in please? I'm worried about you..." Whoever this person was, sounded desperate to check up on me.

I slowly walk my way to my door. I place my hand on the knob. I swallow my throat when I saw him.

His eyes were red. He must have been crying this whole time too. I was even surprised. This man standing in front of me never once shed tears my whole life.

He felt he was too cool to cry in front of people.

He was my brother's best friend. They've been threw everything together. He must feel the same way I do. We were both close to Jack.

"You feeling alright?" He asked me. I shook my head as I look down on the floor.

He grabbed me into a hug. "Its okay, Fi. We're all handling this our own ways." He walked me to my bed and we sat side by side. He smoothes my back for comfort. He's the only one to see my cry, besides my mother.

"Hey...Fi? I'm really worried about you. I know your mother is. Your grandparents come here every day. Every day they try to see you but you won't come out of your room. Will Jack want to see his little sister like this?" He put his arms around me. I cry on his shoulders. "Oh, Fi...I wish I can promise you that everything will be fine."

I shook my head the whole time he was comforting me. I was now hysterical. "Did you go see him?" I felt like a horrible sister. I can't even go down to the hospital and see my own brother.

I waited for his response. "The doctors say he's still there. He's breathing on his own." It took him a while.

"So why won't he wake up from his coma? I need him." I cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

He continued to smooth my back. "I don't know Fi, I don't know..."

And that's when I realized why he came to check up on me. He needed to cry too. He knew he couldn't let his emotions out in front of everyone.

Everyone that knows him thinks of him as the comedian who makes everyone laugh. I've never seen this side of Cluette Bell before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Holding Your Hand

Clu has made me realize that I can't hide forever. I can't lock myself in my room every time people come over to comfort us.

He convinced me that what I'm doing was dangerous. I believed him. He held my hand and walked me downstairs to the living room, where I would finally greet people.

Mom buried herself on Grandma Kathleen's shoulder. Grandpa Colin smoothes both their back. I can hear him telling them that _everything will be alright. Jack will get out of his coma. Let's have faith in him, loves._

I wish I could be strong as my grandpa.

I didn't come closer to them. I couldn't. For some reason, I needed to be distance. "Fiona." Grandpa Colin looks my way. He slowly walks over to me. He gently gives me one of the biggest hugs. Normally, I would yell for my grandpa with excitement every time I saw him, but this was different. _I didn't even move._

It was like I was frozen. "Are you hanging in there, sweet-pea?" Grandpa Colin places his hand on my left arm, rubbing it to comfort me.

"N-" I almost had words come out of my mouth until I felt my body shaking. I can't be here with my family. I need to be back upstairs in my room, lying on my bed.

Mom and Grandma finally stood up. My mother's eyes were so swollen. I hate seeing her like this.

"I am so glad to finally see you." Grandma kisses me on the cheek. Mom pushed her aside and throws her arms around me. "We are going to get your brother back." She says in-between our hug. _I wish I can believe her. I wish I can stop thinking the bad what if's situations that keeps coming to my mind when people tell me my brother will be home again._

Something inside of me told me it was time to visit my brother. It was time to talk to him. It was time to see if he was still really there. "I need to go see Jack. Can we please go, Mommy?" I finally had the courage to ask, in front of everyone.

"Of course we can, baby." Mom responded. I had the whole car ride to think of what I want and what I need to say to Jack.

* * *

><p>The whole car ride to the hospital was silent. It was what I had expected it to be. Irene, Ned, and Carey met us there. I allowed everyone to go before me. I still needed time.<p>

Carey and Clu were there to encourage me that I can really do this.

And they did. Clu walked me to room 217. I wasn't even standing by Jacks' side and I turned around when I saw my brother attached to wires and machines threw the clear window.

Clu gently grabbed my arm. "Fi? It's okay. If you want, I can go in with you." I nodded, feeling brave.

We walked in together. Clu sat on a chair beside Jack. I grabbed a chair, sat by his side, and held his hand. "Jack?" My voice was dry and shaky. "It's me, Fiona. I'm really sorry I didn't come by earlier when Mom and everyone else have. I just felt so guilty you know, Jack? I keep asking myself, _'why did this happen to you? I was in the same car as you and nothing happens to me? Well-except the broken arm, but I'm perfectly fine. I'm home and you're not. _That's what getting to me. If you were able to see Mom and I, you'd totally tell us to stop crying like babies. You'd tell us to move on with your lives...I honestly believe that's what you're thinking now..if you're listening. Jack? We're taking your situation really hard. Mom and I can't stop crying like babies. We're so hysterical-our eyes are swollen. Jack? Please wake up for me. Please wake up for everyone. We need you home. We can't wait till that day comes and you know what? Gabe even said she'll try her best to come here to Colorado and see you. Every day I wonder if Daddy's actually watching over us. If Daddy knows what happened to you, if Daddy not just my protector but is yours too, and if Daddy will send some kind of miracle, then that will be great. We all miss you Jack. Please wake up. Please come home." And that's when I lost it. I put my head down and began crying hysterically as I'm still holding his hands. I don't know if I can continue this any longer.

Why can't I be strong?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Our First Fight

Three days have passed by. Mom told me today no one would be stopping by and see how we were doing. It was what they believed would help us move on without Jack.

After visiting Jack, I had my door opened; I tried to cry less, and tried to smile often. Every time I smile, my smile would fade away.

It was a process. I applied on some lip-gloss when Mom knocked on my door. She leans against it. "Hey, baby." I turn my attention to her and smile.

This was the first I ever saw my mom smile. "Hey."

Mom walks towards my way. "What you doing?"

"I called Candy last night. She feels terrible about what happened to Jack. She wanted to know if I needed some company-well she always wanted to know but I wasn't ready to see her yet. Mom? I'm ready today. Will you be okay if I go hang out with Candy just for the afternoon?" I asked. I waited for a few moments for her response.

"I don't feel like staying home alone." Mom says. "I would love if you had some girl time with Candy but Fiona? Irene, Ned, Grandma, and Grandpa will not agree to keep me company tonight." Mom responded.

I rolled my eyes, throwing my lip-gloss back on the desk. "So I can't go?" I yelled.

"What were you even planning to do, Fiona?" Mom asked concern.

"Just going shopping at the mall! It's nothing big. It's just girl stuff! That's what you wanted!" I snapped.

Mom shook her head. I know what she was thinking. We didn't need to start fighting. "Baby? I'm glad you're finally into normal teenager stuff but we need to be together, for the sake of your brother." Mom laid a hand on right arm. I slowly moved it away.

"Are you saying I can't go hang out with Candy until we have company over? Mom-this is ridiculous. I know last week was rough but something told me that I need to move on! I know you don't like that idea. I know I didn't like that idea but I can't keep crying. I'm weak when I cry. Mom? Listen to me; I need to have girl time with Candy."

I watch Mom stood up. I can see her being frustrated with me. "Fiona, no! I cannot let you go out today...but what I can do is let Candy come over."

"It's not going to be exactly the same as our original plan." I snapped once again and I watch my mom storm out of the room. I finally make process for myself and all I get in return is fighting with my mother-which I hate. I grab my laptop to email Candy. I tell her I will be over in just a few minutes.

If I have to sneak out of my room, then I have to sneak out of my room. I will not let my mother ruin our plans.

* * *

><p>sorry this chapter is so short but next chapter will be in Molly's point of me and I'll try to make it longer.<p>

Please read and review. Thank You :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Is Wrong With Me?

***Molly's Point of View***

Why does this always happen to me? Why do I keep slowly losing the people I love the most? First I lost my best friend Rebecca when I was thirteen, then my husband, and now my son? I haven't lost my son yet-hoping and praying I'll never will.

But I feel like I've lost my daughter. We had our first stupid fight because I wouldn't let her hang out with Candy and have some girl time.

Why was I so harsh on her? Why did she have to snap at me?_ Am I being a horrible mother?_

Did I let this happen to my kids? I know I'm not supposed to have any company but no one said I couldn't call them.

I pick up my phone as I lie on my bed. I dial the Bell's home. I need to talk to Irene.

"Hello? This is the Bell's residence." Irene finally picked up after the second bell.

I clear my throat. "Thank God, you picked up."

"Molly? Is everything alright?" I can hear the concern on her voice.

"Fiona and I had our first fight. I feel like a horrible mother!" I said.

"Molly, you are not a horrible mother. You are strong. Fiona just needs her space."

"Her space? But I've given her space the whole time she to stay in her room!"

"What was the fight about, Mol?" Irene asked.

"She wanted to go hang out with Candy just for this afternoon. I really didn't feel like being alone and told her you girls can hang out, only if it's here, where I know your safe." I took a deep breath.

"And did she listen?"

"I don't know, Irene. I stormed out of her room."

"Then you should go back and check up on her. You guys can't start fighting. It's not healthy."

"Thanks, Irene. Thank you for the advice. I'm fine. You guys don't need to come over." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I didn't take Irene's advice immediately. I walk to my drawer to take a moment to look at the photos.

The photos with Rick and I, recent photos with Annie, and a photo of Jack and Fiona that was taking last Christmas. They were all smiles. They were happy.

A photo that caught my eye was taking on Fi's first birthday. It was a family photo. Life was so much easier when they were babies-they didn't know how to talk back.

I held the photo frame and trace my fingers on their faces. _"What happened to us?"_ I quietly asked myself. My eyes started to feel watery. I_'m not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. We're suppose to make an effort to move on._

I swallowed my throat and left my room to walk to the guest room where my daughter was staying for the summer.

Her door was wide open but her room was empty. Fiona is not the type of person to sneak out of her room. I don't know what to do now. I've already called Irene-I don't want to keep bothering them. I don't want to call my parents because I promised them that we can make a process.

It wouldn't make sense to call John since he lives in San Francisco. Fiona wouldn't run away but she wouldn't disobey me...or maybe she has?

Maybe she's with Candy after I told her to switch her plans around. I think I completely lost it.

My son's in a coma, my daughter snook out of her room and my husband's been dead for fifteen years now. _Maybe I'm just not lucky._

I place my finger on my husband's guitar. _Please let me be lucky, please allow Jack to come back home to us, and please let everything be okay with me and Fi again. _I said to myself as my finger remains on the guitar.

And that's when the doorbell rang. I was confused for a second. I thought I wasn't suppose to get any visitors or family to keep me company? Who could be at my door? I took my time to make my way downstairs and open the door.

* * *

><p>From there I see Lisa Thelan-one of my best friend's. In fact, I allowed her daughter to tour with me and the family for the year. Annie Thelan had a blast but she wasn't standing next to her mother.<p>

"Lisa?" I asked confusingly.

Lisa smiles. She gives me a hug. "I'm sorry it took me this long to come by."

"It's fine. I just-I'm not suppose to have any visitors to keep me company. Fi and I were having a rough time." I responded. I let her in the house and we sat on the couch in the living room.

For the first five minutes we were silent. I paid attention to Lisa as she looks around. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Lisa shook her head. "No, thanks." She smiles.

I nod. "So, Annie and Kevin aren't with you?"

"No. Kevin had this day to spend quality father-daughter time. Annie did feel awful for not coming with me though. She feels terrible for what happened to Jack and she kept saying she needs to come back and see if you guys are alright." Lisa responded. She takes a good look at me. "Are you guys aright?"

"I don't know. I had my first fight with Fiona. She totally disobeyed me. I just told her to switch her plans around and let her best friend come over here. I don't like the idea of being alone in this huge house."

"Molly? I'm terribly sorry. How's Jack doing?" Lisa asked me. She laid her hand on mine. I looked down on the ground.

"Truthfully? He's still breathing on his own, I'm worried, Lisa. I'm really worried..." I had let myself cry.

Failure would be a definition of me for the day. I have told myself I'm not going to cry and what do I do? I cry. _Seriously, what is wrong with me? I can't even hold myself together._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feeling Guilty

*Back to Fi's Point of View*

Later that day Candy's older brother drove me home. I thanked the both of them. Having a girl's day has really calmed me down. It made me forget the issues that have been happening in my life right now.

I took a deep breath before entering my home. I know I would find mom crying in the living room or her bedroom. The minute I walked in my jaw dropped. _What was Mrs. Thelan doing here? My mom couldn't handle being alone so she calls Mrs. Thelan?_ The Thelans are the only ones who don't know about our _not having company rule._

They were talking but my mind was on so many things to listen on their conversation. "Mom?" I stopped spacing out. "Why is Mrs. Thelan here?"

Mom stood up and so did Mrs. Thelan. "Fi, I was so worried about you." Surprisingly, she didn't come to hug me.

_I look into her eyes. Great, she's been crying again._

"I just came to show respect. I wanted to see if everything was alright." Mrs. Thelan replied.

"I'm fine. I was just at the mall with Candy." I ignored Mrs. Thelan.

Mom had her hands on her hips. "I told you that you and Candy can hang out here."

I shook my head and walk over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Candy and I had a lot of fun today. I'm home safe, okay?" I said rudely, knowing Mom, and Mrs. Thelan would follow me in which they did.

"Listen, I have some summer reading assignment I have to do." I told them. I rushed upstairs to the guest room. I didn't care if Mom and Mrs. Thelan were worried about me.

* * *

><p>Once I got to my room, I threw my shopping bags on my bed. I immiadetely went online to see who was on. A smile light on my face when I saw that Gabe was.<p>

**Angelface215: Hi, Fi. I'm glad we have this chance to talk.**

**Rockerbaby: Hi, Gabe. I am too. How are you holding up?**

**Angel215: I'm hanging in there. On the 27th this month I plan to come see you guys. I plan to see how Jack's doing. Is that alright?  
>Rockerbaby: Gabe? You've invited my brother all the time when we were on teh road. I'm sure it's okay if you come over.<strong>

**Angel215: You're mom won't mind, I mean with everything that's going on...she must be stressed out.**

Gabe was right. My mom was stressed out and fighting with her is not helping at all. Maybe I should tell Gabe what's been going on.

**Rockerbaby: We've been crying a lot, Mom, and I. We were so hysterical that we had the Bells, Grandma, and Grandpa over. Monday I went to go see my brother for the first time. I let out everything, what I wanted to say. It felt good..and now we promised everyone that we will make an effort to move on, less crying, and getting life back on track. It was pretty hard at first. A few minutes ago my mom was crying because she was worried about me. I snook out of the house since she wouldn't let me go to the mall with Gabe. She didn't like the feeling of being alone by herself and then I see Mrs. Thelan [Annie's Mom] she didn't know about our not having any company plan. She just wanted to check up on us. I feel kind of guilty for having such a fun time at the mall and leaving my mom home, worried, and in tears.**

It took Gabe a while to response.

**Angel215: Wow. I'm really sorry, Fi. **

**Rockerbaby: I just wish this whole thing was over. I just wish my brother can wake up from his coma, you know?  
>Angel 215: Yeah, I know how you feel. Dad and I have been praying for him a lot these days.<strong>

**Rockerbaby: Prayers are good. Prayers help. **

**Angel215: Jack doesn't deserve any of this. He's such a sweet person.**

**Rockerbaby; He is. I remember how in love he was when we first met you and your dad.**

**Angel215: I remember that too. Will you be seeing Jack soon?  
>Rockerbaby: Honestly, I don't know. I got so scared when I first saw him three days ago. It's not easy, Gabe.<strong>

**Angel215: I thought about what I want to say to him when I come to Colorado. I have a lot on my mind and I just want to get it all out.**

**Rockerbaby: July 27th doesn't seem that far away. Just hang in there, Gabe.**

**Angel215: You and your mom do the same. Listen, Fi? I got to go help my dad with dinner.**

**Rockerbaby: You hang in there as well. Thank you for the prayers and support. I can't wait to see you soon.**

**Angel215: Bye, Fi.**

**Rockerbaby: Bye, Gabe.**

She was now gone. I look at the calendar and it's July 19th. Gabe would be able to see Jack in eight days from now.

But first I have to apologize to my mom for the way I've been acting. I honestly hate feeling guilty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Daddy

I took a deep breath when I woke up the very next morning. I wasn't ready to apologize to my mom for my behavior. I didn't know what to say. I had to sleep on it and I did.

As I got ready for the day, I could smell breakfast. I could smell my mom's blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs. It smelt delicious.

My stomach was growling after I splattered water on my face. I grab myself and head downstairs to the kitchen.

'Good morning." Mom greets me. I could tell how awkward it must be for her to smile after our fight last night.

"Morning." I said as I grab take a seat on the kitchen table.

Once again I take another deep breathe. I have to do this. I can't hold it in forever. I told myself before opening my mouth. "Mom, listen? I'm really sorry about last night. My behavior and attitude was way off line..."

Mom nods, flipping one pancake over. "Apology accepted, baby." I smile at her.

"Should I get the orange juice out? Or whatever you prefer?" I asked concern.

"Orange juice sounds great." Mom replied. I walk to the fridge and grab the orange juice. I grab two glasses as well. "Breakfast smells great, Mom."

"I can't wait for the two of us to dig in." Mom smiles. I smile back but then I let out a sigh. "Mom? I spoke to Gabe last night. Is it okay if she comes by to see Jack?" I hesitated to ask.

"Of course, baby. Gabe is always welcome here. Is Seth going to come along?"

I shrug my shoulders. "She really didn't mention her dad coming by...but she's flying over here on the twenty-seventh of this month."

"Jack will love that." And she was right. I remember how excited Jack would be whenever he told me he would be seeing Gabe. He had the biggest smile on his face.

Maybe he'll even have a smile on his face when Gabe holds his hand on the day she visits. I'm just hoping something amazing happens when she arrives. "Mom? Can we go see Jack today, just you, and me?" I asked hesitating. Mom puts down a place of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of me face. She lays a hand on my arm and smoothes it gently. "Sure we can."

"I wonder if I'll have a broken arm for this whole summer." I sighed, feeling annoyed.

"The doctor said one more week, honey. One more week..."

"And maybe Jack too?" I looked at my mother's eyes, hopelessly.

* * *

><p>We were told from Jack's doctor that he was doing well on his own. He's still in there so there's still a chance Jack can beat this. We were relief. We thanked him and he walked us into room 217. Mom spoke to him first, surprisingly she wasn't crying as much as she used too. Maybe we were trying our best to make an effort of crying less. I'm starting to like us a lot more than when we used to have our crying days.<p>

Like always, I hold my brother's hand. "Hey, Jack." I began. "You know? I have some really great news for you. Gabe's going to be here on the twenty-seventh. I just wish I can see you being that excited, you know? She's praying for you and for us. Umm...Mom and I are doing a lot better. The Bells, Grandma, and Grandpa thought they should leave us alone, stop coming by to check up on us, and come later afterword's to see how we are. We're slowly making a process. I know I should be here more often, not just once every other week. Clu told me he's seen you move your hand once. Carey told me he seen you twitch your right eye. Jack? Please do something like that for me, so I know you're really in there." And there I waited and waited patiently for Jack to make a movement.

My heart was racing fast when I felt and saw Jack squeezing my hand tight. "oh my gosh.." I felt a tear drop. It last long though. He stopped squeezing my hand. I wasn't upset, I wasn't angered, but for the first time I was happy. I was happy to know I had proof that my brother was in there-not from people telling me he was.

_I wasn't sure where I was but everything around me was gray and foggy. It was empty as well. I kept walking until I saw someone or something but I immediately stopped walking when I saw my father face to face. I shook my head wondering what was going on. I thought I have given up the paranormal, that I couldn't see my father anymore. "Daddy?" I've questioned. _

_"Fiona." He said. We took a good five minutes to stare at each other. "I will never let anything happen to you, your brother, and your mom. I am your protector and it is my job to look after you and everyone else." He kisses my forehead. It felt so real, like he wasn't dead._

_"Oh, daddy...I lost you when I was three. I don't know what I would do if I lose Jack." I started to cry._

_Daddy shook his head. "You do not understand me, baby. Nothing bad is going to happen to Jack. Jack will wake up soon, I promise you that." Daddy smiles at me._

_"Daddy? How soon?" I asked with all my concern._

_"Just hang on there. I need you to stay as strong as possible. Do you think you can do that?" Daddy asked._

_I nod my head. I was crying hysterically again, that I could feel the salty water that were coming down from my eyes. "Yes, I promise you. I love you, daddy."_

_"I love you too, baby..But I've got to get going." Daddy kisses my cheek before he disappears._

Did I really see my father? I've always known he was our protector but I don't know how any of this still could happen. I kept thinking if this was real or just a dream and then that's when I found my answer.

"Daddy..." I said. I felt someone waking me up gently.

"Fiona, baby? You were just dreaming." Mom took a seat next to me. I look at her with confusion written all over my face. I look around to see any signs of my daddy standing in the room. "Where's daddy?"

Mom shook her head. "No, no, bay...You were just dreaming." She repeated herself.

"No! It felt real! Daddy told me Jack will wake up soon and he promises me that. He said he will never let anything happen to me, you, or Jack. He also says I need to be as strong as I can. Mommy? You got to believe me."

Mom lets out a big sigh. I know she didn't want to believe me. I know she's probably getting angry that I'm doing this again. "You let your sight go. I thought you don't believe in this stuff."

"I don't! I don't believe it in anymore! But I saw Daddy-" I was cut off.

"For the last time, Fiona, it was just a dream." Mom kisses my forehead. "Come on, let's go home." She kisses Jack before we leave.

If it really was a dream, then why did it feel so real to me? I questioned myself on the ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Company While Visiting Family

July 23rd

Mom thought it would be a great idea if we got out of the house. We were doing well but she decided we should visit Grandma and Grandpa and stay there for just only two days. I didn't mind at all unless I had some company. I didn't want to be the only younging there.

Mom and I spoke with Irene and Ned about having Clu and Carey with us. They believed that we were doing fine without them. We were also told that the boys missed our company, even Ned, and Irene. Grandma and Grandpa were fine about the idea of having Clu and Carey over. They were like family to them, a second set of grandsons.

We parked in front of the house. Grandma greeted us first as usual. "I am so glad my babies are doing well and there able to spend some time with us." Grandma hugs and kisses both mom and I.

"Hi, Ma." Mom says with a smile.

Grandma notices Clu and Carey. "Why, how much you boys grown. I can't remember the last tiem I've seen you boys."

"It was last thanksgiving, Grandma." I let out a small laugh, reminding her. I watch her hug Clu and Carey.

"Thank you for having us. We promise we won't be a handful." Carey says.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves. We won't get in the way." Clu says as he backs up Carey.

Grandma shook her head. "You boys are no trouble at all. You are both welcome here anytime."

I elbowed the guys. "I told you my grandparents wouldn't mind..." I whispered to them.

"But it just feels so awkward! We're guests; we're supposed to be nice." Carey whispers back.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay...The first hours might feel weird but I promise you this whole trip isn't going to make you feel awkward." I continued to whisper. Mom and Grandma were having a conversation, which I wasn't listening on.

That's when I saw Grandpa coming out of the house. "Grandpa!" I ran towards him to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Oh, Fiona! I'm so glad to see you again." Grandpa says, giving me a hug, and a kiss.

He walks his way to Mom and Grandma. "Hello, Molly." He says.

Mom and Grandpa exchange hugs and kisses as well. Grandpa shakes Clu and Carey's hand.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Grandma asked. She has her arms wrapped around Mom. "I'll make you guys some tea and we'll have some cake to go along with it."

They took the lead. Grandpa, Clu, Carey, and I follow them inside the house. "Is it chocolate cake?" Clu asked. I elbow him playfully.

"Ow!" He cried.

I rolled my eyes and laugh. _I was glad these guys were able to keep me company._

* * *

><p>We gathered around the kitchen table for some tea and cake. We were all hungry from that long car ride. I could tell Clu was the most excited about the cake, since he predicted, or wanted it to be chocolate cake.<p>

And it was.

Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa sat on the left side while Clu, Carey, and I sat on the right side. I watched everyone eat and drink. Grandma was on her first cup of tea. Grandpa was on his second and so was mom. Clu and Carey weren't much of tea drinkers but I watched them gobble their cake. They were on their seconds. And me? Well, let's just say I wasn't in the mood to eat nor drink.

"How come Irene and Ned couldn't tag along?" Grandma asked.

"Irene was scheduling dates and cities for our next upcoming tour for next spring. Ned's cleaning out the bus and they're just keeping busy." Mom explained, taking a bite of her chocolate cake.

"Oh, but they wish they could be here." Having a mouth full of chocolate cake, Carey butted in.

"Dude! You're not suppose to talk with your mouth full..." Clu whispered.

Everyone laughed. I laughed along with them. They've stopped when they noticed me yawning afterword's. "Baby, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I responded.

"Would you like to go take a nap on the living room couch? We haven't got your beds ready..."

I nodded. "A nap wouldn't hurt. Thank you, Grandpa." I give him a kiss. I give Mom and Grandma as well. I hug Clu and Carey before I left the room.

That was strange. Out of nowhere I suddenly felt tired. I make my way to the living room and make myself a home on the couch, making myself feel comfortable.

I don't think I ever felt this tired in my life. I thought to myself and let out a big yawn. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep

* * *

><p>Everything was dark and foggy at first. I looked around me to see if I recognized a place or people. I didn't see anything or anyone. It was beginning to become smoky and windy. I was terrified; I could feel my heart beating, as I continued to walk to wherever destiny wanted me.<p>

And that's when it hit me. This place looked so familiar. It was the castle with the bright light shining through my face. I looked around and saw the photo of mom and daddy, names of people on my mom's side, and a knight. I was confused.

The last time I was here was when I thought the Banshee was going to take my grandfather. I still don't understand. If I gave up the paranormal, why am I here?

_This is impossible. _I saw the Banshee covered in white with her long blonde hair. I was shaking, I was shivering, just like I was before when I first encountered this creature.

This time I was on the ground. "What-what am I doing here?" I screamed. The cold wind was blowing in my face. "How can I see you? I gave up the paranormal!"

"I gave your grandfather a chance to live. I am not sure if I should give your brother his chance..." The Banshee said.

My eyes grew wide. "My brother? He's the one you want now? Well, let me tell you-I'm not going to let you have my brother! You can't take him!"

"But he is who I want." The Banshee told me.

"No! You can't take, Jack! I love him! It's not his time to die!" I yelled, repeating myself.

"But he is who I want. I shall take him soon..." The Banshee said yet again. She has disappeared into the bright light.

That was when I had woke up from a horrible nightmare. "You can't take my brother! No, I will not let you! NO! You just can't!" I screamed.

I heard a few footsteps. Mom woke me up gently. "Baby? What is it?" Mom asked concern.

I looked around and everyone's facial expressions. They were worried about me while I was frightened to death. I sat up and looked down. I was crying. I was shivering and shaking just like I was in my dream or my nightmare. But how could I have had such a nightmare if I was only sleeping for ten or fifteen minutes? I asked myself before I spoke or anyone else did.

"Yeah, Fi..You really got us running." Clu says.

"I-I..." I tried to calm myself. "Mommy, I'm so scared." I buried myself on my mother shoulder. I felt her comfort as she rubbed my back. I could sense everyone glances at each other with worried looks on their faces, wondering what in the world is going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hopefully the Last

For the rest of the day everyone kept asking me if I was alright. They notice how quiet I was. I kept telling them I was fine, but truthfully? I was scared to death.

I still haven't told anyone my 'nightmare'. Not even Clu and Carey. I mean, would they even believe me? I did give up my sight and obsession with the paranormal.

During our stay we took walks to the park. Grandma took the guys, Mom, and I shopping while Grandpa rest. Grandpa was more protective and concern about me than anyone else. Maybe, remembers that Banshee who came after him that one night when we last visited.

Clu, Carey, and I were helping Grandma bake chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. Mom and Grandpa took a walk together to spend time with each other. They were slowly re-connecting.

"Now are you sure your alright, Fi?" Clu asked me for about the hundredth time. I watch him make the dough into a perfect ball shape.

"I'm fine, Clu." I responded, trying my best to avoid eye contact.

"You sure? You've been quiet or spacing out ever since your dream or nightmare you had." Carey said.

I stood up from my chair. "For the last time, I'm fine! I'm sick of everyone asking me if I'm alright!" I yelled.

All eyes were on me. Grandma walks towards me. She tried lay a hand on my shoulder but I moved a step away. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to be alone." I excused myself and stormed out of the kitchen.

I could hear whispers from Clu and Carey. I could hear my grandmother. "I'm worried about her."

This is the first time I've been alone since my 'dream/nightmare.' yesterday afternoon. I lay down on the bed which was put next to my mother's bedroom.

No one wanted me to sleep alone by myself so Grandma suggested I should share a room with my mom until we leave. Clu and Carey helped moved the twin bed into the room. I needed to be alone. I didn't care if anyone was worried about me. I need this time to think about why I saw the Banshee in my dream. I guess I only thought about it for a minute since I felt my eyes closed.

Another nap wouldn't hurt...

* * *

><p>Everything was bright like the moon. This time it wasn't smoky or foggy. I didn't see the castle or any photos of my mom and her side of the family and the knight. Once again, I kept walking to where my destiny wanted me.<p>

That was when I saw the Banshee again. This time she took me to the hospital where my brother was.

He was lying on his hospital bed as usual. The Banshee was in front of his face. She was making the cry I heard the last time I visited my grandparents. Everyone thought it was a dog's cry. They were wrong.

It was something scarier than that.

I watched the Banshee touch my brother's face.

That's when I screamed. "DON'T TAKE HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" I yelled.

The Banshee has disappeared from my sight.

And I guess that's when I started yelling in my sleep. "JACK! JACK! NO, JACK!" I heard loud footsteps.

Clu, Carey, and Grandma rushed into the room. I suddenly jumped. "Love, did you have another nightmare?" Grandma sat next to me. She smoothes my arm.

I couldn't move my body.

"Maybe we should call Mrs. P." Clu suggested.

"Fi? Did you have another nightmare?" Carey repeated my grandmother.

When I didn't respond, I saw Carey reach for his cell phone. "Don't! Don't call Mommy." I found strength to speak.

Carey slowly hanged up his phone. He placed it back on his jean pocket. "Okay..." He said confused.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong." Grandma pleads.

"Grandma? I love you and Grandpa but I can't be here. I never had these weird ten minute dreams like this until yesterday. I need to go home. I'm-I'm so sorry Grandma!" I cried under her arms as she grabbed me into a hug.

I know for sure that once I'm home, theses so called dreams/nightmares of mine would stop. Hopefully I would never have to see the Banshee haunt my brother or anyone in my family ever again.

I still don't know how I saw her again, if I gave up my sight of seeing the paranormal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Crawford's Arrival

Till this day I haven't told my mom anything about my so called dreams/nightmare. I just couldn't, I know I shouldn't anyways. She has a lot in her mind to worry about.

Ever since we got home, I haven't had any dreams/nightmares about the Banshee wanting to take my brother. I guess it only happens when I'm in my grandparent's house.

I just hate it this. I looked forward to staying at my grandparent's and all this has to happen. I didn't mean to end this trip so early.

But today I was looking forward for Gabe and Mr. Crawford's visit. The last time I saw them was the first time we met them and the first time my brother has falling in love.

They have left early morning yesterday and their flight should be here soon. Clu was excited to see her again and for Carey? He was excited to meet her.

After all Jack said about her, she seem like a great girl.

"What time does Gabe and Mr. Crawford's flight land, Mom?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. I grabbed a seat.

"In about two hours from now." Mom replied, looking at her watch.

"I can't wait. I'm really excited." I said. I grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"I'm excited to see Gabe as well. I haven't seen them since-"

I smiled and cut mom off. "Since we met them?"

Mom nods. "I heard she's doing okay though."

"Jack told me she's on remission."

"That's wonderful. That's great news." Mom and I smile at each other. We honestly couldn't wait to see the both of them.

* * *

><p>Mom, Ned, Irene, Clu, Carey, and I waited for their flight to land. We were all excited.<p>

"You think something happened?" Clu asked curiously.

"Clu? Nothing happened. I'm sure they're landing off just about-" I was cut off when I heard a familiar voice.

That voice was coming closer and then I realized it belonged to Gabe. "Fi!" She screamed. She immediately gave me a hug.

"Hi, Gabe." I smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"Hello, Seth." Mom greeted. They both hugged.

Gabe and Seth hugged Irene, Ned, and Clu. They stopped when they saw Carey. "And you must be-"

"Carey. Carey Bell. I'm Clu's older brother." Carey introduces himself. He and Gabe shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Crawford says, doing the same.

Mom wraps her arms around me. "We can wait for your luggage's, if you'd like."

"We'd like that." Gabe smiles.

We took this moment to catch up. Carey finally got to know more about Gabe.

They both seem to get along perfectly fine.. "I better keep an eye out for the both of you. Gabe is Jack's you know." Clu says.

We all laugh at Clu's sweet concern.

"Jack? How is he doing?" Gabe asked. I could see the look in her eyes. She was concern. She was worried.

She was terrified.

"He's doing great. " Was all I could say.

I couldn't tell Gabe about my dreams/nightmares in front of everyone, especially not in front of my mom, who's been concern about it ever since we left from my grandparent's.

But I know they'll be a time to discuss it with her later during her stay.

_There has to be. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Angel

We all had a late night dinner. Mr. B ordered two boxes of pizza which were both a large slice of half plain and pepperoni. Gabe and I headed to my room, thankfully no one notice, or they would of asked if I was _alright _again.

"Fi, what's the matter?" Gabe asked me. I shut the door behind me.

"Jack's in trouble! Well...only in my dreams or what I like to call them my nightmares! But how can I possibly be having these weird dreams slash nightmares if I've only been sleeping for ten-fifteen minutes?" I didn't take a breath. I was pacing back and for.

Gabe stopped me. "Fi? You need to take a deep breath." She held her hands onto my arms. "Now, how is Jack in trouble?"

"I've been living a normal life ever since I left...until we visited my grandparents. I took a short nap which didn't seem short to me..." I then took a deep breath. "Every time I slept, I saw the banshee."

Gabe's eyes grew wide. "The Banshee? That evil creature you said that could tell death? The one who you said was after your grandfather?"

I nodded. "And all she told me was she wanted Jack! The last thing that happened when I had a dream, she took me to the hospital, and she did her scream. The same scream I heard when I first saw her-when she haunted my grandpa. Gabe? I'm really scared. I haven't told anyone!"

"Not even you're Grandma? Fi, she's the one who told you about the Banshee."

"I know! Maybe I should of told her...but would they have believed me? I gave everything up, remember?" I was now panicking.

We were both silent, not knowing what to say, until..."But the good thing is, you haven't seen her in your dreams ever since you got home, right?" Gabe asked seriously.

"No, I haven't. This just terrifies me, Gabe! I thought you would believe me! I thought you would understand me! I thought you would be on my side because you love my brother so much! You would help me and do anything to save him! To save him from the Banshee." I know I was sounding crazy. One minute I convince myself that I was normal for once in my life and then the next I let the Banshee get to me.

Gabe grabbed the chair and took a seat. "Fi? You said so yourself, it was a dream-or a nightmare. It's only in your head."

"What? But it felt so real-just like the last time!"

"I want to believe you, Fi..but Jack has finally got what he wanted. A normal sister." Gabe pats my shoulder. "It was just a dream. You'll see that when we go visit Jack tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to go back downstairs to join everyone for dessert. You want to come?"

I let out a big sigh. I didn't like any of this at all.

* * *

><p>The next day we all visited Jack at the hospital. Everyone got to speak to him. Mom thought it would be a good idea if Gabe and I went together. I was still kind of mad at her for not believing me, for not helping me with those ten-fifteen minute dreamsnightmares.

But I decided that fighting is not the answer. It's not going to help bring Jack back home. I laid a hand on Gabe's shoulder when I saw her covering her mouth.

She was close to tears. "Gabe..."

I watch Gabe slowly walk to the chair and take a seat. She moves closer to Jack and holds his hands. "Jack." She said. She couldn't control her tears. "I'm here now. It's me, Gabe. You know? This weekend would of been the time where you would come to Ohio to see me. Jack? I know we only kept in touch with phone calls, IMs, and emails but it wasn't the same as seeing you in person. I love you, Jack, and you need to come home. Everyone is waiting for you. Jack? Please, please wake up from this horrible nightmare. I know you can beat this."

Gabe carefully reaches for the angel necklace that was underneath his shirt and hospital sheets. She holds it for a good period of time. I watch her close her eyes as she holds it with love. I have closed my eyes fro this special moment. We probably felt the same emotions and probably saw the same thing.

The angel I thought was a demon when I first met Gabe was standing in front of us. The scene was light again. He stares at us for about twenty minutes. Gabe and I glance at each other before he spoke.

"Nothing is going to happen to Jack. He will be alright and will wake up soon from his coma. Maybe today or maybe tomorrow" With that the angel disappears.

Both Gabe and I were sent back to reality. We blinked and both jumped. "Did you see what I just saw?" I asked Gabe. I finally had faith in myself.

"MY angel told me that Jack will wake up soon from his coma! He's going to beat this, Fi! He's going to beat this!" Gabe and I share a big hug full of joy.

"Thank you so much, Gabe. Thank you!" I said during our hug.

_No matter what happens, we will beat this. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Seeing You Again

*Jack's Point of View*

I don't know where I am. Everything's pitch black that I couldn't see any signs of a bright light. I keep walking, not knowing where I'm going. I was scared. I was scared not knowing where I was.

I was scared that I didn't know where Mom and Fiona were. I continued walking to see if I had luck of seeing anything or anyone. I felt my heart beat when I bumped into a familiar face.

_Dad. But how could this be? He died when I was five. I always believed that when people die, there gone forever. They don't come back._

_Maybe I was dreaming or something. Yeah, that had to be it. I was just dreaming._ "Jack." I saw Dad's lips move as he spoke.

_Okay...maybe I'm not dreaming._ He looks real and he's speaking to me. _Should I hug him? Cause I know that's what Fiona would of done if she was in my position._

"Dad?" I asked, taking a good look at him.

And that's when I decided to hug him.

He was there in front of me but I couldn't feel him. "What's happening?" I asked, looking around.

I wait patiently for Dad to respond. "Jack? You were involved in a car accident a couple weeks ago with your sister. She got off with just a broken arm but you tragically fell into a coma. You've been in a coma for weeks now. You don't belong here, son."

_I was involved in a car accident? My sister has a broken arm? How come I don't remember any of this? "_Where am I, dad?"

"You shouldn't be here, son. You've been here for quite too long." Dad responded.

I cleared my throat. "Then you shouldn't be here either. You've been gone longer."

"Jack? It's my responsibility to make sure that you're okay, that you come home. I promised Fiona I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You need to wake up, Jack." Dad convinces me.

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe this. I didn't want to leave my father's sight. "I don't want to leave you, Dad. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I miss you terribly..But it's not your time yet." Dad kisses my forehead.

"Dad? Would you come with me if I leave here? It would be great to have a father around again. I'm sure Fiona would love this idea. She-she's just like you, Dad. She was into the paranormal and always ran off to look for weird things that don't exist, I don't think they exists. She would love to see you again...so would Mom." I felt tears drop coming down from my eyes.

Dad shook his head.. "I would love too but I can't. This is where I have been for the last fourteen years."

"You can't come back?" I was now crying. Crying, hysterically.

"I'm sorry, son. I can't come back." Dad gives me one more kiss but this time on the cheek.

"Then I'm staying here. I don't want to go back." I cried. I wish I had mom or Fiona to comfort me.

There was a moment of silence. Dad could see how hurt I was.

I finally get a chance to see my father and now I have to leave. I wish he never got in that stupid car in the first place. "You need to go home. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Well, they can wait longer! I need to spend time with my father."

"No." Dad says. He knew I was being stubborn. "You had this chance to see me. I want you to cherish this moment we had-even if no one believed you that you saw me. I know you wouldn't have believed your sister if she told you she saw me." Dad lets out a small smile. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "You can't stay here, Jack. Not when your sister needs you. She's going to have a boyfriend in her life really soon and there's not going to be a big brother to protect her. She's' going to need you for the first time she has her heart broken."

I finally understood my father. I wasn't going to argue with him anymore.

What he said was right. My baby sister needs me and so does my mom. I can't leave them alone.

I'm their protector.

"I guess you're right." My voice was dry. "I guess I can't stay here forever..." I paused to look down on the ground. "Will I ever see you again?"

And finally looked back up. Dad nodded. "You will see me in your dreams. I miss you so much and I love you son."

He gives me one last kiss. "Tell Fiona and your mother I love and miss them as well." That was when I watched him disappear from my sight.

"No, dad! NO! Don't go!" I yelled and ran after him. This time I ran to a brightest room...brighter than the one I saw in my nightmare once when we went to visit Clu and Carey's aunt, uncle, and cousin Danny. I started to see myself lying on a bed, which I believe was a hospital bed. I saw my sister by my side as well as Gabe.

My girlfriend.

Oh gosh...how much they both need me. I need to be where I belong.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Awake

*Jack's Point of View*

I fainted after talking to dad and seeing my own view of myself in the hospital room with Gabe and Fiona on my side. It was a hard fall. My head hurt. I felt dizzy and all the sudden I woke up and saw my sister and my girlfriend by my side.

I stared at the ceiling for about a long period of time. They were too busy to realize I was awake. I couldn't speak, not yet. I was still recovering.

Suddenly Gabe put her head up. I could tell she was crying hysterical. She didn't want anyone to see her tears. Her eyes faced mine. She was in shock. "Jack?" She asked. I saw her wake up my sister who fell asleep on the c hair.

"Fiona...Fi!" She cried. "Wake up!" Gabe demanded with excitement. I paid attention to my sister who suddenly woke up form her nap.

I could see her heart beating. I could tell she was close to tears. "Jack?"

Gabe and Fiona glance at each other. They both share a hug. "I-I can't believe it! Jack!" Fi threw one arm around me since she had the other arm broken.

Fi took her time to share this moment with me. I saw Gabe leaving the room. I guess she was so happy that I was finally awake and ran to tell the others.

The others...I thought. I haven't thought of any of them. Man, I missed these people.

Fi was now crying. I could see her facial expressions. "You're-you're really here?"

I didn't nod. I just stared at her. "Jack? Please, please say something to me! Say something to me so I know your alright."

But I still couldn't move. I just let her hug and cry on me. Gabe came back along with Mom.

Mom was highly emotional than Fi was. She was shaking. "My baby! I'm so glad you're awake! I love you so much." She hugs me tightly.

Just like Fiona, Mom took her time to share this moment with me. I could tell Irene, Ned, Clu, and Carey were watching from outside the window, in tears.

"Mommy! Jack's okay. Jack's awake...he can come home again." Mom finally let go of me. She wraps her arms around Fi. I see Gabe walking back my way. She asked them if it was okay to have her special moment with me.

They nodded and left the room. "This is a miracle. I just arrived yesterday and...you finally come out of your coma. I knew we could beat this." Gabe held my hand.

"I-" I began to speak but stopped to clear my throat. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I scared everyone. I'm sorry for what I put you threw."

Gabe shook her head. "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. The guy who was drinking and driving that night put you and your family threw this. You don't need to worry about him...he died instantly. The only thing that matters is your awake now."

"I had help from him." I decided I was going to tell Gabe about seeing my dad.

"Him? Him, who?" Gabe asked curiously.

"I had a long talk with him. It felt wonderful to see him again."

"Jack? Could you please tell me who 'him' is?" Gabe was now serious.

I was probably scaring her.

Should I tell her? Nah...she probably wouldn't believe me anyways. I need to tell someone who will believe me.

Why haven't I thought of this when I saw her? I need to talk to my baby sister. She would never think I'm crazy. "I need my sister."

Gabe nodded. She hasn't taken her eyes off of me until she finally left the room. It took her a while to come back with Fi. I cleared my throat when they walked into the room.

"What's wrong, Jack? Is everything okay?" She walks towards me and the same exact chair she fell asleep on. Gabe excused her and left the room.

"Dad said he promised you he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I didn't want to leave where I was because I finally saw him. I finally got to speak to him, after so many years." I didn't wait for her response. "He said I need to get out of that place because pretty soon you'll have your heart broken. Fi? He told me to tell you and Mom how much he loves and misses you two. I thought you were the right person to tell this too because Mom would never believe-never believe me."

I stared at her. She was still crying, shaking her head. "I don't know what to say, Jack."

"Just say you believe me!" I fought with her. All her life she wanted me to believe her .All her life and I never did. But this time is different. I believe her now. I need her trust in me. "What could I do to change your mind, sis? I finally believe you now-after all these years!"

"Jack..." WAs she happy that I believed her? Was she annoyed? Maybe I should of believed her when she was into the paranormal. "Dad kissed me on my forehead and cheeks, Fi! Just believe me!"

"I-I-" I saw her lips move. "I...can't! I can't believe you!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"And why not?"

"Because I gave everything up for good! To save our family! It's good you finally believe but...you're too late. Your too late, Jack." With that I watch my sister leave the room.

This doesn't make any sense. I know I saw our father! Why is she doing this now-when I need someone to believe me?


End file.
